Teen Titans Alphabet
by MissTigerLover99
Summary: This is basically a series of short fics/drabbles that are somewhat connected. Mostly BBRae, RobStar and some CyBee!
1. A is for Astounded

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. I don't own Teen Titans. *Breaks down and starts crying***

**This is my first story people. It's pretty much a bunch of short TT fics that correspond to the letters of the alphabet. These fics are somewhat connected though. Please give me some tips, this is my first fic!. These will not have that many words, unless I'm bored and can keep working for hours on end. Thanks!**

* * *

_**A stands for Astounded.**_

_He ran through the forest, yelling for Rita or Mento, but he couldn't find them. _Beast boy yawned slowly and then blinked his green eyes. Looking around, he saw

it was still dark out. _Oh man! I can't sleep!_ He thought, with a jolt, still nervous from his nightmare. Faint sounds came from the kitchen. Beast Boy, surprised

and somewhat nervous, crept past his room, into the kitchen. Once he was there, he dove behind the counter and stared at the T.V. It was the last person he

could EVER imagine being up at the moment. She had always complained about not being able to get a good rest, but there she was. Playing the game he had

pestered her for hours on end to play with him. Mega Turbo Racer 5. Beast Boy was utterly and completely astounded, and... a little hungry.

Raven gripped the controller, pressing furiously on the buttons. Before long, her fingers had a cramp, and she had the highest score she had ever gotten. _She_

_plays my video games?_ Beast Boy thought to himself, watching Raven win the game. He watched as the "Name Please" box popped up. A. N-O-N-I-M-U-S, she

typed carefully. Widening his eyes, Beast Boy shook his head, remembering the absurdly high scores in all of his games before. _That was Raven? ,_ he thought.

Silently, he watched Raven do a small victory dance and sat down with the faintest hint of a smile on her face. Beast Boy crept away.

"Beast Boy? Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Was that you?" Raven asked, looking around carefully to see if her secret had been revealed. But it was too late. Beast

Boy had already seen it and would remember it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Reviewers and people who give me tips, get a...magic tiger, a virtual cookie, and an annoying invisible voice in your head, like mine!**


	2. B stands for Birthday

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My parents put apassword on all the appliances in the house, and I just got on! Hope you like this one!**

_***Raven runs up and whispers in my ear**_*****

**Oh, yeah. I totally own TT, and I'm a 12 year old Heiress with 1 trillion dollars to spend for fun. . Sure. **

**Raven, do the the disclaimer for me again**

**Raven: Fine. MissTigerLover99 does not own Teen Titans, never will, and has less than 100 bucks in storage.**

**Me: Rae, why'd you tell them about my money issue?**

**Raven: 'Cause you called me Rae.**

**Fine, I deserved it. At least I have some money! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**B is for Birthday**

"Good morning Raven!" Beast Boy cheerfully strolled into the room and plopped down on the couch. Holding a plate of tofu eggs, he began scarfing down food

faster than he could manage. "There's nothing good about this particular morning. Now don't you have something idiotic to do with Cyborg?" Raven scathingly

remarked in her usual monotone. "Aww, Rae-Rae, that wasn't nice." Beast Boy **_(I'm calling him BB from now on. My fingers hurt from all the typing.)_ **

smirked jokingly, and put one hand over his heart dramatically. "Besides, I'm sticking with you for today!" BB cockily smiled. "Just... go away today. Leave me

alone." Raven monotone-d. She inwardly sighed knowing today was her birthday. Ever since Trigon's prophecy, people had refused to celebrate her birthday,

and instead feared her even more. "Hey, Rae, what's wrong?" BB asked, concernedly. "First, don't call me Rae. Second, it's my birthday." she whispered quietly.

BB thought quietly (as possible for BB) for a few seconds and then jumped up. "Rae! It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" He rushed off into the hall,

yelling at whoever was in the way, that it was Raven's birthday. Raven could hear the sounds of Robin jumping, BB getting hit on the head with a staff, Starfire

screaming joyfully, BB getting eye-blasted, and you get the idea. "All I wanted was a quiet birthday." Raven replied.

* * *

**5 hours later (Yes, the torture goes on longer)**

* * *

**"**Come on Rae! The party'll be fun!" BB pleaded. "Don't call me Rae!" Raven yelled. "Jeez, Rae, if you don't want a party, you could have just said so." BB

gulped. "I-it's not like that. I.. have just never had a birthday party." Raven whispered." People thought that my birthday marked the coming of Trigon, and

destruction, so how could they celebrate that?" Raven asked, cynically. "Oh, okay Rae. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm happy that you're older." BB left.

And for some reason, it kind of did.

* * *

**Whoa, that was longer. My parents don't know I'm on the computer! Please review people! Whoever is the first reviewer will get a guest appearance**

**in the story... and my friend's watch. Until next time! I repeat...** REVIEW!


End file.
